3AM Girls
by FluffDucklings
Summary: Alfred is upset about a growing problem in America's society. Rated for themes.


**I think one of my favourite shows is 'Our America with Lisa Ling'. Its so... Amazing! And the last episode I watched, 3AM Girls, really spoke to me. Yes, I already knew we have a problem with human trafficking even in the "free" country, but it showed me how much of a problem and how sad the stories of the people underground are.  
>I hope you enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was quiet that morning when the President walked into the Oval Office. Granted, the guards at most of the doors never talked anyways. But it was still quiet. Too quiet for one political official who had to put up with a representation of his nation on a daily basis. One representation that could talk your ear off and then proceed to talk that to death.<p>

Stepping back out, catching a secretary, the President asked, "Have you seen Alfred this morning?"

"Yes. He's in the dining room with your wife. He's been gloomy and down since he's been up. He hasn't even touched his breakfast."

The President paled. To say he was shocked would have been a drastic understatement. Alfred not eating breakfast was like… Francis not chasing tail.

"I'll go check on him. He's in the dining room, you said?" The woman nodded and the President went on his way, mumbling to himself on what could be wrong with the kid.

Down the hall, through two doors, and down another hall, the President finally came to the dining room, finding his wife rubbing circles into Alfred's back as the blond sat slumped in a chair next to her, a plate of sugary snacks in front of him.

"Morning, Al."

Alfred lifted his head a bit, but didn't say anything.

"He's been upset all morning, but won't say why, honey. Is the economy okay? Nothing worse than it's been?"

The President shook his head. "Alfred, are you okay? Why don't you eat something?"

Alfred shrugged his shoulders and slumped further into his seat.

"Are you feeling unwell? Is there something wrong with the country? Climate change?" The President thought a moment then said hesitantly, "T-There's not another suicidal occult, is there?"

Alfred shook his head again. "No, sir." He reached for a sugary bun and nibbled on it halfheartedly. "Sorry to worry you guys…"

The President sat down next to Alfred. "It's alright. Do you want to say what's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

"C-Could I talk to you… alone?"

The President glanced up at his wife and she stood and left, closing the doors quietly. The secret service stood against the doors, just like always.

Alfred glanced to them, maybe pondering if he wanted them to hear as well, but then shook his head. "Something's been… bothering me for a while now. For a couple weeks, actually…" Alfred gave a sad smile and the President nodded.

"What is it?"

"It might sound dumb to you, hell, you're talking to a human representation of a landmass, so I guess maybe not… But, sir. The other day when I was getting your girls to bed, they had me stay up with them and watch a television show about America. A documentary type show and… It made me realize some of the feelings I tend to ignore or shove away." Alfred shifted in his seat, his foot twitching with nervousness. "Did you know that just six blocks from here, at three in the morning, girls as young as twelve are being trafficked for sex?"

The President chocked out a cough.

"Can you believe it? America, me, the land of opportunity and freedom… I swear sometimes Iggy was right. Stuff like this makes me wonder what would have happened had I given up the war." Alfred gave another huge sigh.

"I'm supposed to be the place where anyone can come and find a better life. But, my own kids are selling their children for sex… I… I guess I've known that's been happening all along, but after I watched that show, the feelings just washed over me again and I couldn't ignore them."

The President sat back. No, he did not know this. Six blocks from the White House - where America's Presidential family spends their time - young girls are being trafficked against their will for sex. "I… I-We could get the police-"

"I know what the police do, sir. And really… it's not much in that aspect…"

"We could improve it. Stricter rules while surveying. If this is upsetting you as much as it is, then I think it warrants some kind of action. The least we could do is improve the police in those areas."

Alfred nodded. "I'd like that." He gave a tiny smile.

The President stood, clapping Alfred on the back. "Are you alright now? Now that you've gotten this off your chest and have a solution planned? Do you want to talk to your brother?"

Alfred stood up too and stretched his arms. "Yeah, I'm a bit better. That uneasy, nervousness has gone away for now. I don't think it's enough of a worry to call Mattie, though. Harper's prolly got him swamped in work as usual."

The President nodded. "If anything else is bothering you, please, don't hesitate to ask for help."

The secret service stood aside from the doors as the two men walked up to them.

"Thanks, sir."

The President nodded and after lightly squeezing Alfred's shoulder once more, he went on his way back to the Office to finish some paper work from the night before.


End file.
